1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered oscillating hand tool, in particular a powered oscillating hand tool comprising a drive unit having an electric motor with a drive shaft to which a sander head can be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional sanders of the orbital type, with a shaped shoe, the drive system comprises an eccentric which is restrained so that the sander shoe cannot spin independently of the motor and it therefore describes a regular orbit. The shoes of such sanders are available in a range of shapes and such sanders are in general used for the removal of relatively small quantities of material, for example for detailed work or for finishing. The base of the shoe may be provided with a surface, in particular a hook and loop surface, on which an abrasive sheet may be mounted.
European Patent No 610 801 describes a sander which carries a triangular shoe which can be detached from the body of the sander by means of an operating button located at the front corner of the sander. The operating button carries a bolt which is resiliently mounted on the tool and is biased towards engagement under a catch hook provided in the triangular shoe. The sander is further provided, on the edge opposite the operating button, with at least one engagement opening for engaging at least one support claw provided on the triangular shoe.
It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that it is expensive to manufacture and may be difficult to operate to attach and detach the shoe, in particular under the conditions in which the sander is likely to be used.